


A Birthday Surprise! - A Frit Write!

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: A Birthday Surprise, Birthday, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Frost x Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: I'm kinda reposting some Frit fics on to here. This one is a slight oldie, but I edited it up a bit. Enjoy! ;)





	A Birthday Surprise! - A Frit Write!

Frost sat at the dinning room table patiently. He stared downwards at a freshly baked, sprinkled doughnut placed infront of him. He squinted his eyes at the frosted desert. “Hmm.” He thought it needed something. Or maybe, it just wasn’t enough. In sudden aggitation he sighed, his head falling onto the table with a thud. “Damnit, there must be SOMETHING i could do…” He spoke, his red eyes staring downwards at the smooth tile floor of Hits and his house. It bothered him, still, that he was out of ideas for Hits birthday. The lizard knew he needed to do something, even after Hit explained to him that he wasn’t bothered not receiving gifts for such an occasion. Frost didn’t care what the assassin thought, he felt it was important to make or DO something to show his acknowledgment of Hits birthday. In a quick haste, Frost pushed himself away from the table, standing to his feet. ‘Maybe’ he thought, ‘a relaxing walk will force something into my head’. And so, the pirate went on his way, grasping the knob of the front door and slipping out into the warm evening.  
He didn’t know how long his outing was, he didn’t bother to keep track. But as he began to hear distant and urban sounds, he soon realized he was in ‘unknown’ territory, having found his way into town, becoming almost lost amidst a city street lined with stores and subtle apartments. He exhaled at his blindness but continued on his way. He knew his way back home, so it didn’t really matter to him if he was in a crowded area, just so long as he didn’t run into any authority that would recognize him.  
He passed by many variations of stores and small shops, which proved no interest to him. He didn’t look at the ones that didn’t fit his definition of 'nice’ with distaste though, instead he would sometimes stop and look over the unfortunate building with mild confusion as to how someone would think to even make it. Some of the shops were a bit new to him, his sight catching onto antique shops with unique and aluring items and indescribable treasures that would seem useless to the needy eye. Other stores, however, seemed to only be that of a simple necessity, like a grocery or furniture store. Sometimes the Ice-jin even came across little stands that gave attempts at selling personal or homemade goods such as fruits or exclusive pastries. But none satisfied Frost as an opportunity for a good enough gift for Hit.  
As he trudged along, passing store after store, Frost became aware of the soon to be nightfall. He stopped then, his gaze lifted skywards to admire a blood red sky, which was highlighted with streakes of anticing gold sunlight which stirred in with bits and traces of softly placed sections and shapes of purples and pinks. It was as though the Gods drenched the use-to-be blue and fuzzy sky with an expansion of rainbow filled layers that covered across the open sheet like a blanket. It caused Frost to stare up for a few short moments, and then smile. He then resumed his walk, but as he took his next couple steps against the city pavement, he noticed a glimmer in the corner of his eye. Intrigued, his turned his head to a certain store that he found himself standing in front of. He subconsciously stepped over to a front glass window which held a display of many things. But these things had similarities that were obvious. Shiny, smooth or embroidered exteriors, some of the trinquets bearing a thin, sometimes thick chain or thin piece of fabric, which was looped through different charms and symbols. The colors of jewels, which were inserted into smooth and rounded rings that sat stiffly in small boxes, had many variations to them. Some were standard colors like blue, green, black, or even pink. Others were a blend of mini star systems which reflected against the moon light that now poured in through the front window. They reminded Frost of the sunset he previously witnessed before the sun put itself to rest till daybreak. A particular ring caught his interest, then. He scanned his eyes over the enchanting object, which was expressed by a rounded and polished stone placed into a thin metal holder on the ring. Its colors were a simple black that swirled within a glowing purple center, outlined by a deep green which somehow fit in perfectly with its look. The loop part of the ring was a basic circle made out of silver, bent into the desired shape. It pulled Frost in like a magnet, the con-artist suddenly placed in dire need of such an exotic piece of fine jewelry. 'This…THIS would be the perfect gift for Hit!’. His mind fluttered at the image of Hits expression as the hitman was handed the small box that held his prize.  
But before Frost could run in and purchase it, a thought struck his mind. He couldn’t afford it. It was to be an expected problem, sure, but not one that Frost dawned apon until he encountered it. His joy and desperation for surprising Hit on his birthday sank like a cookie in a glass on milk. He suddenly felt slight dread yet disappointment. He knew he could get over the loss, but it wouldn’t be very easy since he finally found something worth Hits expectations. Even if he had the cash, though, who’s to say Hit would want a ring anyway? Not Frost. So, with a thick and tired sigh, he straightened himself out. He looked back once more at the soon to be forgotten ring before making his way home, just in time to greet Hit back from work.  
(A week or so later)  
Frost awoke in bed with a yawn. He extended his limbs outwards, stretching against the bed. His eyes opened slowly, as he blinked away sleepy tears. He shifted as he looked to the side. No Hit. “Figures…”. Frost released an annoyed breath, as he tossed away the blanket that was drapped ontop of him. It seemed he wouldn’t wake to Hit in bed this time. With his luck, Frost probably overslept. It wasn’t a huge deal though, this wasn’t the first time he got up alone. For Frost, it didn’t take too long to understand Hits need to get up for work. The assassin probably decided to head off to do his business a little sooner than usual, and he would be back early in the next few hours. Still, though, Frost didn’t highly appreciate waking up without a warm heat source to snuggle up against. He decided a morning shower would have to suffice then.  
He bathed and rinsed off, drying himself with a soft towel before slipping back into his jeggings. He inhaled the built up steam that filled the bathroom, settling into a calmer mind. Then, he exited the bathroom, his damp body welcomed by the cold room temperature. He huffed, scowling subtly under his breath. He didn’t hesitate to head downstairs and changed the temperature to a few degress warmer for his cold blooded needs.  
Frost walked himself into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He halted when he past a calender that was hung by the fridge, swaying lightly from a nail due to the warm air blowing in from the vents. It took Frost a moment to process the current date, but as soon as his mind registered the due date for Hits birthday, he bit his lip. Hard. In a sudden moment he gasped, his hand reaching for his mouth as his now punctured lip seeped blood. It wasn’t much, luckly. But the tear in his skin was enough to cause Frost to flinch as his tongue dabbed at the wound lightly. He retrieved a cloth from a nearby drawer, pressing it to the bloody sore. He then felt a sudden fear to eat, not wanting to risk infection or worse to his wound. He skipped breakfast that day.  
Frost chose to stay home, not in the mood to go out anywhere. Instead, he lounged on the sofa, caring to his lip now and then with the cloth, which he lathered lightly in water. He wasn’t much of a reader unless he had absolutely nothing to do, so he stayed in most of the day watching TV. He rewatched the same films that were saved to the recordings list, pointing out multiple mistakes and plot holes in each of them out of boredom. He grinned each time a bloody or death scene appeared, almost chuckling at certain aspects and mess ups in the way the scene was set-up or played out. Frosts favorite movies usually involved war since he was experienced with that kind of subject. He found humor and enjoyment in the action and thrill moments of the films, sometimes joking about how some of the characters were too dramatic. He’d make light fun out of criticising how each movie he watched was made and explained visually or narratively. Other times he simply watched in silence, taking it all in. Times like those happened sometimes when he was with Hit, mainly in the early times of their relationship. The two of them would sit together, sometimes cuddling on the sofa, and watch a film they both agreed on. Hit remained quiet for most parts of the movie, but he’d make an effort to join in on Frosts jokes, which sometimes made him actually laugh. But for the most part, the assassin wasn’t one to include commentary.  
Evening set in eventually, as Frost found one of his movies coming to an end. His lip ceased its bleeding now, so he would be able to enjoy a decent dinner. He sat up and removed himself from the couch to put away the used cloth which was now lightly stained with blood drops. 'It’s a good thing Hit never uses this one’. Frost thought in relief, as he slid the drawer shut and began taking out and placing ingredients for that nights dinner. He wasn’t very experienced with cooking so he’d have to wait for Hit to return home to assist him out with a couple of steps. Frost didn’t need to wait long, though, because as soon as he finished his preparations, he heard the click of an opening door. He sighed, and he made his way over to the front door, greeting Hit with a small smile and wave. The taller male approached him, leaning down to give an unexpected kiss to his partner. Frost blushed as he pulled away, brushing his fingers over his mouth with surprise. But Hit simply grinned, as he went upstairs to get settled. He returned back down without his trenchcoat or boots, leaving him barefoot in his pants and a dark colored undershirt. Frost looked away when Hit caught him staring. Even after all the time they’ve been together, Frost still found himself admiring Hits build and visible strength. He wondered how it must feel to have an eight pack, or the abilty to kill someone with a single blow to the heart. It sent a frightful chill up his spine.  
But even with his intimidation and strong appearance, Hit was a lover you wouldn’t expect for someone who kills for a living. He was a relatively affectionate person, though he normally showed it in the privacy of his own home. He was also loyal, Frost soon learned when they got together. The Ice-jin discovered the fact that he might as well be the first lover the assassin has had, because Hit exclaimed with honesty that he didn’t do one night stands or toxic relationships. He admitted to being involved with others before, but he was quick to notice how things weren’t working out in those past relationships. With Frost, however, Hit was able to do his own thing at his own time, seeing as how Frost could be patient when push came to shove. It was nice.  
And so, as Hit relaxed into a seat at the table, not waiting on anything specific, Frost made the move to bring up his birthday. He wasn’t sure how he’d do so exactly, or if he even should, but if he couldn’t get a present for Hit, the least he could do was wish him a happy birthday. He moved to sit down next to him, looking at the older man with small sympathy. He had to mention it, even if it felt out of character to be so concerned for the guy, it just felt right. Frost didn’t like the idea of his partner being ignored about his special day like this. But the more he thought about it, the harder he found it to speak. It was strange. He WANTED to tell Hit right then and there something sentimental that would be so ridiculous it would make the hitman laugh, or tell him Happy Birthday just like that, or simply tell Hit that he loved him. But he couldn’t, his lips wouldn’t move. His eyes were fixed to Hit like a hawk on a mouse, but he felt like the mouse watching intently for the hawk. It became clear to Frost that for whatever reason, no matter the time or day, it was hard to speak when he locked eyes with Hit. It was so odd but made sense. To him at least. And as he stared at Hit, Hit staring back with almost dreamy eyes, as the assassins head rested on his hand, Frost almost believed the man could read his mind, because at that moment, as they shared a minute or so of silence, Hit reached into his pocket, pulling out something that Frost was oblivious to until it was set in front of him.  
Frost couldn’t figure out a response or a way to show the gratitude he felt at that moment. But he knew that as soon as his vision became fixated to the soft, black velvet encased box that was in front of him, his entire life had somehow changed. It didn’t become entirely clear as to how it would right then, but as he watched in awe and a shocked face, as Hit positioned himself into a kneel before grabbing and opening the small box to expose a simple, black and purple ring with a dark green outline, Frost thought he was in a dream and had passed out on the sofa as his movie was still playing. But it became all too obvious what was playing out before him as he felt Hit take his hand to slide the ring onto his finger. He was speechless.  
His first instict was to gasp, to scream even, or to possibly shy away. But he didn’t act out on any of those things. And as he felt a heated blush creep onto his face, his breath caught in his throat, Hit guided him into a standing position. Frosts eyes were wide as he listened to the hitman ask a question, which escaped his ears for a short moment. But as he slowly crawled back into reality, the sentence that his partner gave him finally sunk in.  
Tears were shed on that day, as Frost responded to the question that was a gateway to a new future. The lizard embraced his lover tightly, his arms clasped around whatever he could see with his watery eyes. Hit returned his embrace with a small smirk, his hands placed around Frosts mid-section as he let the feelings spill. Then, as Frost pulled away, wipping his tears with the palm of his hand, he was delightfully gifted with the passionate kiss of Hits warm lips, the tall males hands caressing the Ice-jins face as they connected. Frost melted into it immediately, his hands wrapped around Hits wrists as he stood on his tiptoes.  
When they pulled away, Hit gave a short but heartfelt explanation to Frosts yearning ears. They held eachothers hands as he spoke, Hit bent/ crouched slightly. “I told you not to get me anything for today, Frost. You know that. But when i thought about it, i realized something,” he put their foreheads together. “…what’s the point in me not getting anything if you don’t get something in return? Doesn’t sound like a very nice birthday to me, hm?”  
Though his words were a bit hard for Frost to understand completely, maybe because Hit was as caught up in the moment as he was and was unable to speak correctly, something in the pirate filled him with a warmth that many would think only a mother could give. And that warmth was accompanied by a sense of sudden love and appreciation. It made Frost feel an emotion he only dreampt of, and that emotion continued to appear throughout his life, beyond his every days. He couldn’t explain it in words but found himself showing it to Hit with everthing else.  
It was a surprise he never expected. It felt great.


End file.
